Bright Eyes (CE)
Bright Eyes was a wild Chimpanzee in the West African Jungle, the wife of the late Alpha, the biological mother of Caesar, and the grandmother of Blue Eyes, and Milo. She was captured by a group of hunters including Karega, Nderu and The Dutchman, all of whom were killed trying to capture the troop. She was of particular interest because of her unusual green-flecked eyes, and was eventually captured by the only surviving hunter and shipped to Gen-Sys Laboratories in San Francisco for experimental research. Other Chimps held at the facility included Lorelei, Chambers, Burke and Verdon. Bright Eyes - officially "Chimp #9" - was given the "ALZ-112" drug which increased her mental capabilities. A military-sanctioned "variant" of the drug was administered to Burke and Verdon, the latter of whom was later shot attempting to escape. Bright Eyes soon learned how to escape her lab cell and was able to venture outside before returning undetected.[http://www.apescomics.com/prequel/page-01.html Rise of the Planet of the Apes prequel webcomic] After two months at the laboratory under the care of Chimp handler Robert Franklin and scientist Dr. Will Rodman, Bright Eyes secretly gave birth. As Dr. Rodman was addressing Gen-Sys board members about the progress of ALZ-112, she attacked lab assistant Donnie Thompson and went on a rampage. She was shot dead in the board room while Will unsuccessfully ordered the security guard not to kill her, resulting in the project being shut down and all twelve test subjects being euthanized. Her baby was later found by Franklin, who asked Rodman to look after it. Rodman raised the Chimp in his home and gave him the name Caesar. Legacy Eight years after Bright Eyes' death, her son Caesar, led an Ape Rebellion, in the ten years after the Ape Rebellion, Bright Eyes' grandson Blue Eyes, was possibly partially named in honor of his late biological paternal grandmother, Notes * Rodman tells Gen-Sys board members that Bright Eyes was given her name because of the green flecks that appeared in her eye pigmentation after exposure to the drug. * Bright Eyes was the name initially given to Taylor by Dr. Zira in the original Planet of the Apes movie, again because of his unusual blue eyes. * An earlier version of the script gave Bright Eyes' official Gen-Sys designation as "Female Test Subject #4". The same script named other apes at Gen-Sys - Felix, Bam Bam, Monty and Lucky - with Lucky the ape who goes on a rampage and is shot by a guard named Len (or "Guard #1"), and Bright Eyes euthenized with the remaining apes. * Bright Eyes' information tag shows the year of birth as 1997. * Bright Eyes was the first of two female apes seen and mentioned in Rise. The second being Cornelia, the wife of her son, Caesar. Image Gallery Bright_Eyes_(2)_desat_copy.jpg|Concept Art. Rise of the Planet of the Apes02.jpg|Captured. Bright Eyes.jpg|Webcomic. Bright Eyes 2.jpg|Lucas Towers Trial. Bright Eyes 3.jpg Bright Eyes2.jpg|Escape. Bright Eyes4.jpg|Bright Eyes' tag after her death. References Category:Chimpanzees Category:Female Characters Category:BOOM! Studios Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Apes Category:CE Category:Evolved Apes Category:CE Characters Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Caesar's Family (CE) Category:Comic Characters Category:Chimpanzees (comics) Category:Characters Category:Death Apes Category:Deceased Apes Category:Article Request Category:Article Stubs Category:Stubs Category:Character Stubs